Pit (BTS Fan Fiction) (IND)
by FredericBlanc
Summary: Kosong melanda tanpa mengenal maaf. Menghunus pisau rasa takut dan bersalah padanya. Karena ia berada pada kondisi ini, dia punya segala ini, dan dia memilik topeng itu. Tapi Jung Hoseok adalah manusia semanusia-manusianya. (atau: pada dasarnya Hoseok membuat mixtape-nya dan berkontemplasi.) [platonic YoongixHoseok/Yoonseok/Sope, oneshot, canon compliant, self-questioning]


Hoseok bangun dengan dingin di kakinya. Membuka mata pada gelapnya ruang. Menghirup udara yang kering.

Sama sekali tidak ada rasa nyaman di situ, tapi ia tidak bergerak. Tak peduli ujung jarinya kebas. Tak peduli pegal-pegal pinggangnya.

Ia terbangun dari lelap yang tak bermimpi. Dari kehampaan di tidurnya. Dari penatnya latihan, juga semua kejadian berharga sepanjang hidupnya.

Dari lubang yang meranah pikirannya setelahnya.

Berhadapan dengan hal yang tak dapat dideskripsikan itu, ia bangkit dan menghidupkan lampu. Terlambat menyadari sesuatu. Siapa yang mematikan lampu? Hoseok tidak pernah melakukannya kalau berencana lanjut bekerja. Ia menggosok kepala, menyisir ke belakang rambutnya yang merah menyerupa minuman anggur. Menyeka letih dan kantuk di matanya, ia dudukkan diri di depan monitor yang rupanya dimatikan. Secarik kertas notes disangkutkan di ujung kanan atasnya.

 _Tidurlah lebih cepat. Kau sudah bekerja keras._

Tujuh tahun dan masih berlanjut, hidup bersama mereka, tak diragukan mereka dapat mengenali tulisan satu sama lain. Ejekan pada tulisan Taehyung, semua protes dan bantah-membantah yang berujung keputusan akhir bahwa tak ada di antara mereka yang bertulisan bagus, bagaimana bisa dia lupa? Ia melihat dekat-dekat kertas kecil itu dan berpikir: pasti tulisan Yoongi.

Datanglah melayang-layang pemikiran bahwa ia sudah bekerja keras dan boleh istirahat sebagai kompensasinya. Pulang. Tidur lebih cepat. Tapi ia sudah tidur sebentar. Draf berusia tahunan sudah menunggu. Penggemarnya sudah menunggu.

Dia sendiri juga menunggu. Ia ingin cepat menyelesaikannya, untuk mendapat hasil dan reaksi yang memuaskan. Untuk akhirnya dapat merasa bahwa dia memang mampu di bidangnya, bahwa nama yang mereka tinggikan bukan untuk stagnansi pada kemampuan. Ia ingin dengan aman mengizinkan dirinya sendiri mengakui perkembangannya sendiri.

Hanya saja jalannya panjang. Jalan yang tidak bisa dia hindari, karena dia tahu, dia selalu bisa melakukan _lebih_. Ia ingin menunjukkan potensinya pada usaha terbaiknya, menutupi setiap ruang ketidakmampuan dan kesetengahannya. Dia tidak mau penyesalan datang bertahun-tahun kemudian.

Jadi ia menghela napas, menyalakan komputer. Seperti inilah dia selama ini. Seperti semua pelakon seni lain yang rajin. Mereka bukan genius—mereka butuh kerja keras untuk menutupinya.

Ia menepuk bahunya sendiri. _Fighting_.

Mata berat, Hoseok berusaha mengingat progres terakhirnya. Trek yang satu itu. Ah. Dia perlu menyelesaikan akhirnya. Yang lain, sisanya, perlu diperiksa ulang lagi dengan teliti. Dia akan perlu menanya produser. Dan rekaman—

Membuat daftar kegiatan mental, ia sudah bisa membayangkan betapa sedikit waktunya untuk tidur.

 _Tidak apa-apa_. Dia akan baik-baik saja.

Hoseok memutar satu trek yang belum selesai, memejamkan mata, membuka telinga. Mendengarkan melodi-melodi. Mengawasi progresi dan transisi.

Di sinilah ia sekarang, membuat lagu-lagu yang dia inginkan, punya studio sendiri, tidak lagi khawatir perihal finansial. Masa lalunya jauh di belakangnya. Semangatnyalah yang menetap. Rasa bersyukurnya terus bertumbuh. Tapi tidak ada jaminan di depan. Tidak ada kepastian.

Hoseok memasuki keadaan kesadaran untuk sedikit kalinya di hidupnya di mana ia menyadari bahwa ia menjalani hidup yang berbeda. Kesadaran diri itu membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Seseorang di posisinya, dilabeli ketenaran, dikenal dengan apa yang senang ia lakukan; apa yang harus ia rasakan? Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Ia datang dari jalan yang panjang. Ia tiba dari badai di laut. Ia mengatasi susah-payahnya dengan kerja keras. Tapi ia ditemani orang-orang baik—orang-orang yang sedekat keluarga.

Kini ia bertanya-tanya, apa pentingnya masa lalu? Apa pentingnya masa kini? Kenapa dulu ia harus khawatir, kenapa sekarang ia mesti bahagia?

Itu pemikiran yang kejam, ia sadari. Tapi itulah yang dia rasakan, dan inilah tempat di mana pikirannya membawanya.

Jemari mengayunkan pena, Hoseok meresap hening di sekitarnya. Bagaimana harusnya dia melanjutkan trek ini? Jika ia beri _ending_ buruk atau terbuka, lagu ini pasti tidak akan disetujui. Haruskah ia lanjutkan? Kalau iya, bagaimana?

Akhirnya ia meninggalkannya, membuka _file_ lain.

.

Hari sudah mencapai subuh-subuh sekali. Anginnya dingin nan kejam. Dedaunan yang berkesak pada pohon pinggir jalan menari-nari tergesa.

Desember. Skedul sibuk. Acara-acara akhir tahun. Menyimpulkan setahun yang telah berlalu. Merefleksi diri sendiri. Merencanakan hal-hal untuk tahun berikutnya.

Satu tahun lagi sudah di ambang berlalu, dan masih banyak hal yang mesti mereka lakukan.

 _Tapi itu hal yang baik,_ Hoseok mengingatkan diri, _sibuk itu baik._

Hidungnya merona dicium udara dingin. Tiap napas yang ditariknya terasa ngilu. Terlalu kering. Kelopak matanya terjatuh-jatuh, butuh ranjang dan selimut. Membenarkan topinya, Hoseok mempercepat langkah hati-hatinya kembali ke asrama.

Tak jauh berbeda, asrama menyambutnya dengan udara dingin. Menanggalkan sepatu, ia berjalan menuju dapur, meminum air hangat dari dispenser. Memasuki kamarnya, ia melihat Jungkook menjajah kasurnya. Ia menghela napas. Berpikiran sibuk, ia tidak begitu ingin berbagi kasur. Tapi dia bisa saja menendang Jungkook ke sudut ranjang dan anak itu tidak akan keberatan sama sekali. Itu kalau Hoseok masih punya tenaga.

Hoseok berhasil menyeret diri ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka dan sikat gigi. Dia juga berhasil menyelesaikan tanpa roboh tertidur.

Di tengah kondisi pikiran haus tidur, ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Mengira itu perasaannya saja di ujung kesadaran, ia tak mengacuhkan.

"Hoseok- _ie_?"

Oh. Rupanya nyata.

Hoseok menoleh, bertemu rambut pirang berantakan dan pasang mata sengantuk miliknya. "Oh, _hyung_."

"Baru sampai rumah?"

 _Rumah_. Istilah itu membuatnya kembali berpikir meski kondisi berkabut. Rumah adalah keluarganya di Gwangju. Tapi dia punya keluarga lain, di sini. Sebuah tempat yang memilikinya.

"Ya. Rumah."

Tapi, apa arti memiliki yang seharusnya?

Yoongi melihat kasur Hoseok yang ditempati. "Kau akan tidur di sini?"

Hoseok mengangkat bahu.

"Pakai saja kasurku. Aku lagi mau kerja juga."

Yang lebih muda mengerjap. "Terima kasih."

Mereka melangkah menuju kamar gabungan Yoongi dan Jin. Yoongi menyalakan lampu di separuh kamar bagian miliknya. Ia melempar penutup mata pada Hoseok, mengindikasikan dia akan membiarkan lampunya menyala. Hoseok memakainya dan melempar diri ke ranjang, menghela napas lega.

Sunyi diisi gerakan-gerakan Yoongi. Suara-suara itu menyibukkan telinga Hoseok.

Pria muda itu menaikkan fabrik penutup matanya dan menatap punggung Yoongi, melihat Yoongi memasang satu _earphone_ ke sebelah telinga. Yoongi mendadak berbalik badan menghadapnya.

"Mungkin tidak bisa lama, tapi tidurlah," ia menasihati, "kita punya hari esok yang sibuk."

Hoseok menatap. "Kau sendiri."

"Aku sudah tidur cukup."

Keduanya bergeming—kecuali Yoongi mengamati yang lebih muda.

"Apa yang mengganggumu?"

Nada memahami yang Hoseok benar-benar apresiasi dari _hyung_ -nya itu. Ia tidak menjawab dan sebaliknya menyatakan, " _Hyung_ , ini sudah akhir tahun."

Yoongi melipat lengan.

"Banyak sekali yang kita alami tahun ini."

"Tahun ini banyak kejadian," Yang lebih tua menyetujui.

Billboard, American Music Awards, kolaborasi-kolaborasi dengan penyanyi hebat, kampanye UNICEF, dua _daesang_. Lompatan besar yang tak siapa pun sangka.

Hoseok beujar, "Aku tidak tahu harus merasakan apa."

Langit menuangkan hujan. Lambat laun makin cepat. Mengisi senyap dengan bising yang lembut.

Ranjang itu menurun. Yoongi mendudukkan diri di samping Hoseok, menemani Hoseok dengan cara yang hanya ia bisa lakukan.

Hoseok menghela napas. Apakah memiliki seseorang di sisinya-lah yang ia dambakan? Apakah itu yang bisa mengisi lubuk di jiwanya?

Dan kekosongan itu kembali. Lubang itu lanjut menganga. Memenuhi dadanya, menariknya jatuh tanpa akhir.

Hoseok menangis.

Apalah yang terasa begitu kejam? Apalah yang ia tangiskan, sebenarnya?

Yoongi tidak bisa membaca pikirannya, dan tidak ada cara baginya untuk tahu. Tapi dia tahu. Hanya dari apa yang dilihatnya, hanya dari gestur kecil, dia tahu. Diremasnya lengan Hoseok dengan lembut.

Ribuan. Ada ribuan, jutaan alasan bagi Hoseok untuk hidup di masa sekarang. Untuk tidak takut akan masa depan. Untuk meninggalkan masa lalu. Untuk menerima siapa dirinya sekarang, siapa dirinya dulu, siapa dirinya akan menjadi. Untuk mencintai dirinya sendiri.

Ia dikelilingi orang-orang baik. Ia bisa membeli apa pun yang diinginkannya. Ia senang dengan pekerjaannya. Ia punya profesionalisme yang natural. Ia menjalani hidup yang baik.

Tapi, punyakah ia tujuan?

Jika tidak punya tujuan, dia hidup untuk apa?

"Hoseok."

Jemari-jemari itu menggapai rambutnya. Mengelus surai-surai merah. Hangat terhadap keningnya.

"Jangan takut terhadap apa yang kaupikirkan," Suara itu rendah, lunak, menyamankan. "Kau manusia seperti semua orang. Manusia semanusia-manusianya."

Manusia. Seorang manusia normal, selalu mencari. Apa yang ia cari?

"Aku menerimamu."

Apakah penerimaan? Apakah untuk diterima bahwa dia bagaimana pun juga hanya seorang manusia biasa?

Bukan, tapi itu meneteskan semburat warna hangat pada pikirannya yang hitam, dan Hoseok punya dua pilihan: lanjut berkelana tanpa hikmah atau menetap dalam jenak.

Hoseok memilih untuk menetap. Di naungan hangat yang Yoongi berikan, dengan kondisi yang ia miliki sekarang.

Ketika Hoseok merapat padanya, Yoongi merekahkan senyum.

"Kau lebih dari cukup baik, Hoseok. Sungguh."


End file.
